


Bitter Suite

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Challenge Response, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's the first ever celebration of Memorial Day in Amestris.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Suite

  
Banner made by Bay115

X X X

The first year after the Promised Day was subdued, partly because of the death of Fuhrer King Bradley, partly because the people were still reeling from the idea that the men they’d been trusting to lead the country had been so intent on destroying it from the inside. It actually took some time for things to return to normal, for people to relax enough to be willing to celebrate much of anything.

In the third year of his fuhrership, Grumman instituted a new day of celebration. “Memorial Day,” he said, in his weekly radio address, “to remember those who gave their lives to protect our country. For Fuhrer King Bradley, and those who fought with him to keep our government from being overthrown, and sent into chaos.” Schools would suspend classes for the day, and businesses were encouraged to close to allow everyone who’d lost a family member – and there were so very many families missing a parent, a sibling, a child – to pay their respects to those who’d sacrificed so much for the good of Amestris.

Fuhrer Grumman spoke in person outside the Capital Building in the center of Central City, his speech preceded by marches performed by the military band. Gracia Hughes stood with Elicia amongst the crowds of people who arrived in Central for the first annual celebration, Elicia waving a green and white flag, matching ribbons in her hair. After the speech, and more marches, Gracia urged Elicia to come along. They wended their way the military cemetery, the shock of seeing so many people trailing through the stones, the riot of colors of so many flowers decorating the graves muted by the fact it had been almost four years since Maes’s death.

By the time they arrived, a bouquet already rested on his grave, an array of white tulips, festooned with fern and green and white ribbons. “Who left flowers for Daddy?” Elicia asked, picking up the flowers and sniffing at them.

Gracia plucked a card from amongst the flowers, reading the note. Her mouth twitched up into the faintest of smiles and she tucked the paper back into the flowers. “A good friend,” she told Elicia, smoothing her daughter’s riotous hair. “Here, do you want to put these flowers down for Daddy?”

Elicia agreed eagerly, taking the spray of lilies, laying them next to the stone with the tulips. She knelt next to the stone, placing her hand on it and beginning to tell her Daddy the things that had happened since their last visit, of how she was doing in school and the birthday party she’d attended.

Turning away from the sight, Gracia scanned the grounds, finally spotting him, dressed in a long, dark blue coat, hair slicked back instead of its usual messy state. He raised his hand, a silent salute, and, rather than nodding back, she made her way toward him. The blinking of his eyes showed his surprise at her approach. “Hello, Roy,” she said.

“Gracia. I hope you don’t mind,” he waved toward the headstone. The way he shuffled his feet reminded her that her husband’s best friend wasn’t always in control of himself, and her smile warmed.

“I don’t. And I know Maes would appreciate you remembering him.”

Roy’s head dipped forward. “As if I could forget.”

The longing in his words twined around her heart, making it ache, and Gracia took his cool hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s a very sweet gesture. Like the account you’ve set up for Elicia for her schooling.”

He grunted, not looking at her. “He asked me once to take care of you, if the worst happened.”

“I know.” Gracia laced her fingers with his. “He asked me to do the same thing for you.” Giving his hand a tug, she said, “So you’re coming home with us, and having a home-cooked meal. No arguing, Roy! It’s been too long.” She pulled him along with her, feeling his reluctance give way to obligation. Hopefully, a few bites of her apple pie would erase that, and bring back the friend she once knew.

“Elicia!” She raised her voice. “Look who I found!”

Her daughter got up, spotting them. “Uncle Roy!” Racing across the short distance, Elicia threw herself at Roy, hugging him around the waist. “I’ve missed you! Where have you been? Are you coming to lunch? Please say yes!”

Roy swallowed hard, touching Elicia’s cheek, stroking her hair, his fingers lingering on the ribbons adorning it. “After such a sweet invitation, how can I say no?”

The sun warmed Gracia’s shoulders as she walked out of the cemetery, her hand nestled in the crook of Roy’s elbow, Elicia chattering on his other side, Roy’s head bent to give her the attention she deserved. Her heart still beat in her chest, she still drew breath, she had her daughter, and her friend. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her assists in this story.


End file.
